Sincerely, With Love, I Hope You Die, Goodbye
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: In response to the '30 Words or Less' challenge by MioneWazlib, this is my second part, five chapters, ten letters each, between different characters, different situations. Enjoy!
1. With Love, Teddy

A/N: This is in response to the '30 Words or Less' challenge by MioneWazlib. This is my second part, the other fifty prompts. I'll be doing this in five chapters, each with ten letters passed between the two characters.

**The prompt for each 30 word segment is in bold. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own anything :(**

**

* * *

**

My Dearest Victoire,

I stood at the train station for longest time today after you left.

I cannot express my **grief**, these next few months will be hell.

Love, Teddy.

* * *

Dear Teddy,

As the train turned** around the corner**, I felt nothing but regret.

Why did I even get on that train? I already miss you terribly.

Your Darling, Victoire.

* * *

Sweet Victoire,

My saving grace is the thought that you'll be **home **for Christmas. And there are always Hogsmeade weekends.

We can make it that long, can't we?

Love, Ted.

* * *

Teddy,

I just feel so **emotional **knowing that we have to be seperated, when we've finally just gotten together.

This just doesn't seem fair.

More love than you know, Victoire.

* * *

Victoire,

I wish I had been able to tell you sooner how I truly felt. We'd have had more time together this summer.

I just couldn't find the **words.**

-Teddy.

* * *

Teddy,

All that matters is that you told me. Everything will be **different **now.

When this year at Hogwarts is finally over, we'll spend our whole lives together.

Love, Victoire.

* * *

Dearest Victoire,

That thought makes me happier than you could possibly know.

I hate knowing that I'm **missing out** on being at Hogwarts with you, having graduated already.

Love, Teddy.

* * *

Teddy,

I know, I wish you were here with me.

But you need to focus your **attention** on your training.

Promise me you'll stay safe out there?

With love, Victoire.

* * *

Victoire,

I **pinky promise, **or at least I would if I where there with you.

I wouldn't risk the chance of never seeing you again.

You're my reason.

Love, Ted.

* * *

Ted,

I wish I could **run away **from here to be with you.

I would do it without hesitation.

I'm beginning to think education isn't so important.

Eternally yours, Victoire.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? **


	2. Ron, How Could You?

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**This second set of letters is between Ron and Hermione, but I'll let you figure out what happens :) R&R**

**

* * *

**

Ronald,

After all of my suspicions, I've finally found out **the truth.**

I saw you with her Ron, you can't deny it anymore.

I know what's going on.

Heartbroken, Hermione

* * *

My sweet Hermione,

I don't understand what you're on about this time.

Are you accusing me of being **unfaithful**?

I'm confused, where is this all coming from?

With love, Ron.

* * *

Ron,

I am, and stop telling me you love me.

I suppose it isn't completely your fault, it's just your **nature**.

I cannot tell you how upset I am.

-Hermione.

* * *

Cut the crap Hermione,

I don't know what you mean by 'it's in my nature.'

My reputation is **squeaky clean**.

You have no reason not to trust me.

Sincerely, Ron.

* * *

Just stop Ron,

You can't deny it anymore, I was there this time.

Standing in the **background**.

I saw you kiss her, do you know what that felt like?

-Hermione.

* * *

You know what Hermione?

This is just like you, to pass **judgment **on me without knowing the facts.

You're being utterly ridiculous, and frankly, I'm insulted.

This is bullshit.

-Ron.

* * *

Ron,

I just don't care anymore.

I've had enough of you **testing the limits**, we're done.

I don't want to see you for a while.

Please allow me that.

-Hermione.

* * *

Hermione,

You're obviously **not thinking **clearly,

just take a nice night alone at home and we'll talk tomorrow.

You'll have changed your mind, I'm sure of it.

Your Boyfriend, Ron.

* * *

No Ron,

No more changing my mind, we're over.

It will be a **fresh** start for you, enjoy it.

I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Love, Hermione.

* * *

Actually Ron,

Just ignore that last letter.

I nolonger need you in **my life**.

And another thing, I don't wish you any happiness at all,

I hope you die.

-H.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it believable? (:**


	3. Lily, Please Don't Do This

**A/N: Chapter 3 :)**

**I hope this isn't confusing you all, the different characters and different time frames. I just did these all as I saw them. In fact, I wrote chapters five, four and three in backwards order, but posted them in this particular order for a reason, you'll see.**

**I don't own anything. **

**R&R.**

* * *

Scorpius,

So you understand how heart **broken** you've made me?

When I saw you with that Nott girl...

I just can't put in words how I'm feeling right now.

-Lily.

* * *

Lily Flower,

I swear to you it was nothing.

I live **for you**.

I breathe for you.

I would die for you.

Please don't do this.

I love you.

-Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius,

She's really **classy** you know, a real keeper.

I hope the two of you are happy together.

I'm sorry I stood in your way before.

I'll step aside.

-Lily.

* * *

Lily,

Don't do this.

I promise you it was nothing, _she_ kissed _me_.

Don't let her come between us Lily, don't give her the satisfaction.

**Don't leave me**.

Love, Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius,

I'm sorry, I just don't think I can believe that.

I'm **quitting you**, cold turkey.

If I don't now, I won't be able to.

I do love you,

Lily.

* * *

Lily,

If you just let me explain in person, I know I'll **reach** you.

This is really just all a big misunderstanding, I can prove it.

Please let me.

-Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius,

What? She attacked you?

Where is your **modesty**?

People don't just attack other with their mouths.

I just don't see how it was a misunderstanding.

I'm sorry.

-Lily.

* * *

Lily,

You can't possible believe me to be so **shallow** that I'd cheat on you.

I've never given you a reason to believe that.

You know I love you.

-Scorpius.

* * *

Lily,

Please just let me explain.

I love you, I love the way you just seem to **shine**.

I would never do that to you, I swear.

Please?

Love, Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius,

I know you love me.

I love you too.

But this just **cuts** to the core.

Just let me think about it for a few days okay?

Yours, Lily.


	4. I'm Having Trouble, George

**A/N: The fourth Chapter! This is a sad one, letters from George to Fred about how he's dealing with his grief.**

**I wish I owned George.**

**I'd comfort him.**

* * *

Fred,

I don't understand how you could do this to me.

Death was supposed to be our last great adventure together.

But you went first and **left me out**.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

Some days I wish I'd get an uncurable **disease**, because that way I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

I feel like part of me is missing.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

I spoke with Harry today.

He told me that I couldn't keep doing this to myself.

I kept thinking, "**why not**?"

It's my choice to be miserable, right?

-George.

* * *

Fred,

I can't manage to hold a normal **train of thought **anymore, because you aren't here to finish it.

There's no one around to finish my sentences anymore either.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

My grief has been **controlling **me lately,

I have no idea how to fix it.

I could really use you now brother.

I never got to say bye.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

Do you know how much of a **relief **it is to fall asleep?

I used to dream of you.

Firewhiskey helps me pass-out.

I want to get better.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

It was Christmas yesterday.

I don't understand how anyone could **dance **or sing.

You weren't at home.

You should have been.

It's been five Christmas's without you now.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

There's a **fine line **between living and existing.

I think I've forgotten where it is.

I don't think I can continue doing this much longer.

I miss you.

-George.

* * *

Fred,

Some days, I almost convince myself to just **go the distance** and join you.

But I'm too much of a coward for even that.

How pathetic is that?

-George.

* * *

Fred,

I ran into Angelina today, **small world **isn't it?

She's beautiful.

She misses you too.

I want to take her out for coffee.

You wouldn't mind, would you?

-George.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? A little bit of a happy ending?**


	5. Goodbye, Harry

**A/N: Here it is, the fifth and final installment. This is an extremely emotional chapter, and I'm not quite sure what possessed me to write it, but I hope you all don't hate me.**

**I don't own much of anything.**

* * *

Ron,

**I remember **the first time we boarded the Hogwarts express together.

You stuck by me through everything, no matter my title.

For that I will always be grateful.

-Harry.

* * *

Hermione,

You showed me **companionship **at a time that no one else would.

For that you will always be my best friend.

Take care of Ron.

I'll miss you.

-Harry.

* * *

James Sirius,

If you feel **anger welling **in your soul, good.

Being angry with me is healthy.

When your mother was pregnant with you,

I prayed you'd be healthy.

-Dad.

* * *

Albus Severus,

I know you have your worries, even as young as you are, but I'm **confident **that you will become an amazing man.

Take care of your sister.

-Dad.

* * *

Lily Luna,

When I first held you in the hospital, I knew you'd be a **beauty**.

You've proven me right, you're generous and loving.

Have strength for your mother.

-Dad.

* * *

Ginny,

I cannot fathom the **pain **what I'm about to do will cause you.

I only hope you can forgive me, and not think me a coward.

Forever Love, Harry.

* * *

George,

I spoke with you shortly before writing this.

I only hope your **recovery **is more successful than mine.

I'll give Fred your best.

Take care of my family.

-Harry.

* * *

Bill,

You became a mentor to me at the most **confusing **part of my life.

I'd be a horrible father if not for you.

Love Teddy, he'll need support.

-Harry.

* * *

Teddy,

I know with your **stubborn **nature, it'll be a while before you forgive me.

But I also know that you will, you have a big heart.

Your Father, Harry.

* * *

Arthur,

**Believe me **when I say I'm sorry.

You and Molly did more for me than an orphan could expect.

I only wish I could have done better.

-Your Son.

* * *

Harry stared at the fireplace in his study, thinking of all the things that had happened over the past fifteen years. He had a wonderful family and a well paying job. He was married to the love of his life and he never grew tired of looking at her. But his heart was empty, it had been for a very long time. He did not know what the sadness was that overtook his soul, but he couldn't shake it.

The war had taken a huge toll on him, and after finishing his education, many people noticed he was a lot quiter than before the end of the war. He didn't fly anymore. He smiled and showed love, but when nobody was looking, he often stared off into the distance, as if looking for something that wasn't ever really there.

He went to work and came home, always the same routine. He provided everything for his wife and children and they were never left wanting. He just couldn't fill the gaping hole inside of him, and he was tired of trying.

Harry looked away from the paper and to the stack of envelopes in his hand, he shuffled through them again, looking at the names on the outside of the envelope individually. He heard a knock at his office door.

"Daddy?" Came the timid call of his youngest child. He hastily put the stack of envelopes in his desk drawer and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Lily?" He asked, as the little redheaded six year old padded into his office and climbed up in his lap.

"You look sad Daddy, do you need a hug?" She asked before wrapping her arms around his neck, getting her sticky little fingers all tangled in his unmanageable hair. Harry was silent for a minute before picking her up fully and hugging her back tight. He started to cry.

They stayed that way for a while, and Harry just stroked her hair and rocked in his office chair. He finally sat her back down on his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you feel better now Daddy?" Lily asked looking up at him, her big green eyes, his eyes, wide with questions. He nodded.

"Yes Lily, I do feel better now." He gave her a smile.

"Will you come tuck me in? You do it better than Mommy." She asked.

"You go on and get in bed and I'll be there in a minute." He said, setting her little feet back on the floor. She smiled.

"Okay Daddy, I love you." She said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Harry felt his eyes begin to water up again.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. She smiled again before padding out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

Harry opened his desk drawer and pulled the stack of letters out again. He flipped through them for what felt like the millionth time, looking intently at every name on every envelope. Ron, Hermione. James, Albus, Lily. Ginny. Bill, Ted. George. Arthur. He spent another few minutes thinking before he stood up and threw the entire stack of envelopes in the fire, before going to tuck his daughter in to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, you can't hate me can you? I mean seriously? :) I'll admit, I cheated on this one, I added past the 30 words and ten prompts, but I couldn't leave it like it was!**


End file.
